


Black Cat and Broomsticks

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Halloween, M/M, Schmoop, and a cat, and a zombie, general silliness, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Jared has been persuaded to take a horde of children trick or treating. The 'haunted' house they call at has an unexpected treat for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat and Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic originally written on Halloween for a fellow tumblr'r who really wanted a fic with Jared or Jensen trick and treating.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for Halloween candy any time soon.

 

 

Jared should be pissed that his sister is using Jared’s pathetic, lonely, all work and no play,  _single_  existence to her advantage. I mean, he would be. That is if he had time to worry about it, but right now Ronald Macdonald has fallen over, and damn if he’d rather not touch  _that_  creepy costume with a bargepole. He will though, because it belongs to Megan’s neighbor’s seven-year old, gluten-intolerant brat.   
  
  
While he’s picking the orange-wigged boy from the floor he’s trying to remember which witch belongs to the rag tag group of trick or treaters his hugely pregnant sibling pushed at him, ninety long minutes ago. There’s at least three witches drifting up the dark sidewalk ahead of him and he’d rather not be arrested for child abduction tonight.  
  
Pumpkin’s face has started to turn green and Jared realizes that the toddler’s treat bag is peculiarly empty. He decides its time for drastic action. “My kids!” he yells, and six tiny terrors pause briefly, “My kids stay close because these are our last two houses.” He’s pretty sure that the ones who dissolve into tears, scowls and tantrums are his charges.   
  
Jared sighs. He loves children, honestly he does, but animals are much easier. This will be why he chose veterinary medicine over general medicine.  
  
He kisses Ronald Macdonald’s boo-boo, lifts him and spins him around until he’s giggling again, grabs as many hands as he can in his own over-large paws and starts singing  _The Addams Family_. The kids join in and sniffles dry up.  
  
There are two houses left to visit and his sugar-high monsters are bouncing to get to them. Jared stops by the gate of the penultimate property. He doesn’t know the neighborhood, Megan has only recently moved in, but it occurs to him that this place is not  _at all_ like the neat properties which otherwise line the street. The paint is peeling, wood is rotting, the grass is weed tangled and reaches the height of his knees, and lets face it he is TALL. It is an honest to goodness  _haunted house_  and that makes his kids  _super excited_  to head on up to the door, because maybe they’ll get some REAL bloody eyes instead of the fake sugary sort. Mmm, speaking of which, Jared surreptitiously sneaks one of those from the toddler’s basket and pops it in his mouth, sucking on it until it bursts with a squirt of additive-laden, gooey, fluid, into his mouth.  
  
He eyes the haunted house once more. There is a light on at the rear of the property but it isn’t decorated and no light burns on the porch. None of the local teenage revellers have turned down its path. He makes a decision to miss this one, its just a pity that Ronald and the Witch are already stamping up the stoop, hands outstretched to grab at a long, black, furry tail.  Bright green eyes reflect torchlight as a little black cat yowls and swipes its paw at the already bleeding Ronald, who promptly bursts into tears. The cat leaps with lithe grace onto the windowsill by the door, where it surveys the visitors with contempt and licks at its paw.  
  
It is the cat which makes Jared’s decision to knock. While it is bright and lively, it is over-thin and what sort of careless owner lets their cat stay out in the busiest Halloween hours, when it is likely to be terrorized by multiple, monster-clad children? He will use the opportunity to have a direct word or two with the occupant.  
  
The bell clanks somewhere distant in the decrepit house and they can hear the stomp of steps coming toward them. His charges go suddenly quiet as the door opens with a full-on ghost-train  _creak._  Pumpkin gives a screech and steps backwards, tumbling down the porch steps and Jared flails to the ground to catch him.  
  
“Um hey. Oh! Halloween!” The voice is male, deep and gravelly and catches Jared somewhere in his soul, or groin, whatever, he’s not going to be fussy about it because it sounds  _good._  He hugs the round orange- fruit- child to his chest, shushing the tears while the rest of the gang sense candy and go straight for the jugular “Trick or treat.” they yell, enthusiastically, shortly followed by the sulky voice of Ronald saying “Your cat  _bit me,_ ” because at the tender age of seven, he knows there should be compensation for injuries.  
  
Pumpkin bounces up with the promise of more nausea-inducing treats and now Jared is alone on his ass, on the porch floor. He is directly in line with sturdy boots, covered in dirt. He raises his eyes slowly up the torn and dust covered jeans,  _so hey this guy has dressed as a zombie for Halloween._  The legs are long and look good in the close hugging denim, and when he reaches the round form of his butt he has to swallow a groan and remind himself he is with children. A tight black, skull logo T-shirt clings to a muscular chest, and to complete the outfit the guy has sheer white make-up on his face with bright red eyeliner. Except… the incredibly cute freckles that adorn his nose and cheeks extend  _over_  the whiteness and that surely isn’t possible?  
  
“Er guys, maybe we should help your Pa up first.”  A hand reaches to grasp his. It is warm and soft and the fingers are long and elegant. Jared holds on a little too eagerly and has to remind himself,  _this is the asshole who neglects his cat_. He brushes himself off and, as he straightens, he looks into the most incredible green eyes. Cat-guy’s eyes match his cat and he’s pretty sure he has a lot of the same poise and grace too. He’s not thin though.  _Nicely proportioned_ , thinks Jared, and internally scolds himself. The guy is not nice in any way if he mistreats his pet.  
  
Green-eyes scratches at his short, mussed, gold-brown hair and looks perplexed. “So, er. I’m not sure if I have anything. I’ll have a hunt. Come in a sec.” He ushers them in and Jared’s temporary children look at him doubtfully.  _Is this the part where the zombie in the haunted house eats them all?_  Apparently Jared’s brain has exploded into a pile of spooky goo because he drags his monsters inside and shuts the door behind him. He barely registers the dust laden cobwebs that crowd the ceilings and cling to corners of the lobby, and he misses the excited chatter of what sweets are expected because he’s watching zombie-guy’s denim-clad bum disappear from view.  
  
Zombie returns with a tube of mints and a pack of toffees. “Um well. This seems to be it.” Six kids look at the paltry gifts with teary eyes and the man bites at his lip and looks apologetic. Jared has to remind his cock extremely sternly that this is not a nice guy. Ronald starts wailing to remind the man he was attacked and that is a  _really_ effective turn off.  
  
Green-eyed zombie takes his stare from Jared and focuses on the child for a moment, and that’s the first moment that Jared realizes that he’s not been the only one staring.  
  
“You’re bleeding.” The man kneels by Ronald and inspects the knee scrapes with delicate touch. “I’ll get some band aids,” he says softly to the child-clown, then wanders back into the depths of the house. He returns with a first aid kit and an assortment of used, but well cared for board games. He washes the wound, applies the plasters expertly and then proffers the games. “Look, I kinda forgot it was Halloween and, well, I don’t have a use for these any more so maybe you can pick a game each.”  
  
Jared opens his mouth to argue,  _the dude is dressed up_ , but the economy light bulb has warmed up, and, with a start, he realizes that there is no make up. The man is ghostly pale, his green eyes are rubbed red and puffy, his beautiful pink mouth is turned downwards and his clothes are ragged and dusty.  “Oh, okay.” Jared stutters, and helps choose a sturdy set of picture dominoes for Pumpkin.  
  
The vivid green eyes mist over for a moment, “Wise choice little one, it was my favorite game when I was small.” The rest argue a little before settling on their choices. Ronald is thrilled with Buckaroo and Witch clutches Scrabble tightly.  
  
Jared wants to kiss the plump, pink, bow-like lips but he remembers,  _unkind to animals._  He gathers his mini-haunting together and reminds them to say thank you.

  
Ronald and Witch tell not-zombie that this is the best treat they ever had on Halloween and the smallest suggestion of a smile curls the man's lip.  
  
They make it out of the door with eager waves, and as it clunks shut behind them, Jared sneaks a sugary candy strip from Witch’s cauldron and slurps it into his mouth. He jumps at a loud meow by his feet.  _The cat! How could he forget the cat_ ? He gathers the jet black feline into his arms and bangs on the door once more.  
  
Squeaking hinges scrape as the wood moves and not-zombie looks at him with a hopeful  _(and hot – stop it Jared!)_ expression as he reaches out for Jared’s face with those long fingers ( _oh, what those fingers could do to him_ ). A delicious shiver travels through his entire nervous system as green-eyed, not-zombie touches the edge of his lips and gently rubs the sugar away with his thumb. “Are you eating their candy?” The man teases.  
  
“No! Well, only to prevent them getting sick.” Jared flushes pink, then remembers,  _cat._  He shoves the furry bundle into his arms, “You shouldn’t leave pets out on Halloween,” he admonishes as seriously as he can, “and its underweight so you should feed it more regularly.”  
  
“Oh.” The green eyes are wide and horrified.” Not-zombie is probably ashamed to be called on it,  _score one for the good guys,_ thinks Jared. Talking of good guys, he is supposed to be caring for children and they are getting away from him, running to the last house without him.  
  
“I gotta catch up with the monsters,” he says as he legs it to the gate.  
  
He thinks he hears the gravelly voice as he’s leaving “I’m Jensen by the way,” but he has to return precious children to an assortment of protective parents and he has no time to respond. When they pass the house on their homeward journey Jared notices a flat-bed truck outside. It is loaded with taped boxes marked “Thrift”, “Mac” and “Me” but Jared has no time to ponder on it.  
  
***  
  
Jensen pushes the door to, then kicks at the base to ensure it clicks in. The black cat gives a squeaky cross between a purr and a meow and leaps out of his arms, making a dash for the stairs.  _Damn_ . He hasn’t the willpower to chase after it straight away. He sinks to the floor and thinks of a huge man with floppy brown hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen and dimples that could shame the Grand Canyon. He groans and covers his head with his hands. Did he really just assault the guy by feeling-up his face? The tree of a guy was clearly a family man and Jensen had come on to him, big -time. No wonder he’d run away like a skittish colt. He has a few days here so if he sees him, he’ll have to apologize, maybe offer him a beer. Jensen’s groin takes note of the suggestion.  _Down boy! Not that sort of offer_!  
  
He’s made up the bed in the guest room, it’s chilly but the heat isn’t working, so he throws on an extra blanket. He spends the next hour trying to coax the black cat from under said bed with no success. To hell with it! Its been a long and emotional day and his mother’s funeral has taken everything out of him.  _He’ll throw the thing out in the morning._  He hopes its owner isn’t missing it.  
  
Jensen wakes in the small hours with cold shoulders but a deliciously warm, vibrating chest. Black cat senses his wakefulness and stretches lazily, padding velvet paws against him. Jensen isn’t a cat person, he’s not even a pet person, his job as a nurse doesn’t leave much time to care for animals, but this is comforting. He should get up and put the cat out but he decides that no sane owner would be awake at such a time so the cat should stay in the warm, with him, until morning. Green eyes blink at him and a soft head butts against his chin, as if the cat understands him.  
  
***  
A week later Jensen is packed and organized. His old family home is on the market with a ‘For Sale’ sign wedged by the rusting gate. He feels sad, but nobody has returned to it in a long time. His mother was in a home for a year before her demise. It had been expected but it still hurt. There are good memories in the boxes he has packed and they will go home with him. His last duty before he leaves, with a loudly mewing basket, is to paste a sign on the gate.  
  
FOUND  
Young Black Cat.  
Telephone 555-6794  
  
Jensen takes a last look at the street as he unlocks his truck, searching for a tall man with floppy brown hair, but he hasn’t seen him since his unexpected visit on Halloween. He smiles fondly at the memory. The children who visited have played in the street, but he hasn’t seen hot, sexy and dimpled again. He made a point of peering into houses as he asked after the black cat’s home, with no success. He reminds himself that he’s being over imaginative and immature to think there was some sort of connection between them that evening. Dimples probably isn’t even gay.   
  
Sometimes he thinks he must have imagined him entirely, or maybe his mother’s spirit had woven Halloween magic, bringing him an enchanted cat. Ma had always insisted he should settle down with a nice man and a house cat. He places the basket on the passenger seat and straps it in. He thinks his Ma was right about the cat, he’s hoping that nobody rings to claim ‘Magic’. He’s come to love the bad tempered black cat, and it seems to think that Jensen belongs to it. Jensen reaches his finger into the basket to reassure Magic and the cat bites at it playfully.  
  
He starts the engine and makes for home.  
  
***  
It's three weeks since Halloween and Jared feels a sharp slap on his thigh as Alona, his veterinary nurse, breezes past him. “Wake up and stop mooning over not-zombie. We have a new client. He needs a routine check up, chip and injections for an adopted stray and  _he_ sounds  _hot_ on the phone.”   
  
Of course, Alona has wheedled the entire story from him and has teased him mercilessly, pushing him to follow it up, even after Jared explained the whole  _pet mistreatment_ thing. After a week of pining after green eyes, freckles and a firm,  _lickable_  body, Jared had given in and paid a surprise visit to his sister. If he accidentally strolled past  _not-zombie’s_  house, it was, well, a coincidence, but the house was empty.  A  _for-sale_ sign blew in the breeze and a piece of wet card scuffed across the newly mown but abandoned lawn.  
  
“CAT!” repeats Alona loudly, as she grasps and pulls one of his ear lobes.  
  
“Yeah, cat has a temperature,” squeaks Jared as he emerges from his memories.  
  
“You need to get laid Jared.” Alona scolds. “Cat. was. a. stray. Owner .is. hot.” She says, word by slow, well-enunciated word.  
  
“Right, yeah.” He clears his throat, wipes the exam table and gathers the meds and chip. “Send him in as soon as he gets here.”  
  
Alona rolls her eyes as she exits.  
  
***  
Jared sees the deep green eyes first. They glow with malice and sleek black ears are flat to the cat’s head as it hisses its opinion of the veterinary surgery from its basket.  
  
“Don’t mind her, she’s always bad tempered. I think she has abandonment issues.” The voice is deep, gravelly and pure sex, and Jared’s attention snaps to the owner’s face.  
  
Not–Zombie is every bit as surprised to see Floppy-Haired-Tree as Jared is to see him. Jensen’s gaydar is pinging loudly and Jared can see the excitement in Jensen’s face.  
  
There’s a moment of silence before they speak at the same time. “I looked for you,” they both blurt out together.  
  
There’s a hunger in their eyes and Jared offers his hand, “Jared Padalecki. I’m the consulting veterinarian at this surgery.”  
  
Jensen takes his hand and lingers, rubbing his thumb in a circle, “Jensen Ackles, nurse and recent cat servant.”  
  
Jared laughs at the accurate statement. He brings his attention back to the cat, he is a professional, he should act like it and put any teenage-style crushes aside.  _Magic_ , has decided to be contrary and cuddlesome all at once. She pads and purrs, accepts being removed from the basket and begs for an ear rub. He can see that she is a perfect weight, sleek and well cared for, with a smart collar and identifying tag. “Um, so you say she was a stray. I’m sorry if I gave you a hard time about the weight and all, I didn’t know.”  
  
“S’ok, she was pretty mangy.”  
  
“Do you know any of her history, like how old she is?”  
  
Jensen laughs and Jared thinks the sun just took up residence in his consulting room. “Dude, I never saw that cat before you threw it at me. Then it wouldn’t leave.”  
  
Jared’s mouth refuses to shut and he whacks it with his hand to make it obey.  _Jensen_  is far from being a careless pet owner _, in fact he may just be perfect_. He struggles to maintain his calm through the weigh-in and shots and gathers a multitude of cat-care pamphlets to hand to Jensen. Magic is a perfect patient and Jensen is flummoxed by her out of character behavior. She stalks back into her basket and lets Jared secure her, purring incessantly.  
  
Their hands touch as the vet hands the basket back to his client and they can feel the heat in it. “You know, I should make up your invoice, in my office,” growls Jared in a low voice and throws gloves in the bin and removes his white coat.  
  
Jensen nods and smirks, “I bet you say that to all the new pet owners.”  
  
“No. Never before.” Jared licks his lips and flutters his eyelashes at Jensen and Jensen follows him. He calls to his assistant and Alona click clacks across the smooth floor to him. “Look after Magic for a while. I’ll be in my office. Make sure I’m not disturbed, I’ve decided to take your advice.”  
  
Alona looks puzzled and then her mouth gapes as she looks Jensen up and down. “Not-Zombie?”  she asks and her boss shrugs at her with a grin. She suppresses her giggles as Jensen turns a fetching shade of rose, which Jared thinks is  _just adorable_ .  
  
Jensen’s mouth is hot and slick against Jared’s before the door has a chance to click into place. He leans into the firm lines of the tall man, bunches his fingers into the soft, thick brunette hair at the back of his neck and clutches him close. They kiss, deep and wet and needy, until the air is thin and their heads giddy. They pull apart with the smack of soft suction and Jensen smiles. “So I’m guessing you  _are_ gay then.”  
  
Jared grins back with deep dimples, his lips kiss swollen and eyes sparkling. “I should warn you that I’m no loose man. I like to date and get to know a guy. So what shifts are you working Nurse Jensen Ackles?”  
  
“Are you asking me on a date, Vet Jared Padalecki?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“Is tonight too soon?”  
  
Jared is virtually bouncing, “I can pick you up at eight.”  
  
“You don’t know where I live.” points out Jensen.  
  
“Ah, but I do know where Magic lives!” Jared crows in victory and Jensen doubles over in laughter because Jared is so  _adorable_.  
  
“Do you think we should practise our kissing so it’s not awkward on our date?” inquires Jensen with a raised eyebrow and hopeful pout of his perfect lips.  
  
“Oh, you’re a genius Jensen Ackles.” says Jared as he places large hands on  _his boyfriend’s_ waist and pulls him close. Jensen’s eyelashes flutter closed over his deep green eyes and rest on his freckled cheek in anticipation. He thinks that perhaps his Ma was right about everything.  
  
***  
The man with the fidgety Rottweiler mutters under his breath and Alona points to a hand written sign taped to the wall.  
  
**_“Due to unforeseen circumstances, appointments shall be running late today.”_ **  
  
The black cat curls itself into a tight contented ball. Its mission is accomplished. Six months from now, Magic will have a cozy home with two servants to care for her, who love each other. It will be a perfect family. The Rottweiler strays too close to her basket and snuffles at her. She yowls and lands sharp claws into his nose. The waiting room erupts into chaos.  
  
~The End~  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/ in October 2011.


End file.
